


It Doesn't Matter Now

by nightquills



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached his arms out behind and above him and wrapped them around his partner's neck, bringing their bodies even closer together. In retort, the man moved his arms low on Gilbert's waist, too low to be chaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I'm moving over from FF.net. After editing this and cringing in absolute horror at what I once wrote, I’ve made the decision to at least try and finish this. There are no guarantees; knowing me, it’ll probably be forever until I get around to the second chapter.  
> Anyways, this was started years ago for a gift exchange with tumblr user [rainbow-wolves](http://rainbow-wolves.tumblr.com/), also known on FF.net as [ChidorixCixBritannia](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2984097/ChidorixCixBritannia). Bless her heart for her patience with me.

 Mein Gott, he was drunk.

Gilbert was sitting at a bar in New York, where the last world meeting had been held. After the crazy and incredibly annoying conference was finally over, America had suggested a club that was supposedly "awesome"; the majority of the nations had decided to test it out and try to relieve some stress.

Surprisingly, the bar was alright. They had decent drinks and a nice, if somewhat chaotic, atmosphere, which was all that mattered to the man. 

The alcohol in his system, along with the throng of similarly intoxicated bodies, gave the Prussian a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Aside from beer—how many he had lost count of—he had quite a few shots of who knows what. 

The Prussian was no light-weight, but the burn in his throat had soon spread to the rest of his body, leaving a seemingly unquenchable thirst behind. The feel of fellow dancers and flashing lights combined with the sound of loud music tormented him in a pleasurable and mind-numbing way.

It felt as if the whole world was centered here, as if the seeming pulsing air was the world's heartbeat. Nothing existed outside of this moment.

Every once in a while he would see one of the other countries, but that didn't matter now. Both France and Spain had decided to go on dates with their respective others, so none of the nations here even remotely interested the Prussian at the moment. Their names blended together in his head, and he decided that he couldn’t give less of a fuck.

He was having the time of his admittedly long life dancing by himself when his attention was captured as he was pulled backwards into a light embrace. The lighting was too dark to see the perpetrator's face, but Prussia was really too drunk to care.

They moved downward in synch with the music like the crowd around them as the base dropped, causing his ass to rub against the other person’s front. 

A jolt of pleasure accompanied the action and the near feverish cloud in Gilbert’s head allowed him only to want more of this amplified pleasure—he gave in as they rose up again and ground himself backwards.

He reached his arms out behind and above him and wrapped them around his partner's neck, bringing their bodies even closer together. In retort, the man moved his arms low on Gilbert's waist, too low to be chaste.

With this new proximity, the scent of the man enveloped the Prussian. Smelling of vodka with a musky undertone, there was also a hint of sweat and something else that made his nose tingle pleasantly.

He felt that he should recognize this scent, but the alcohol had done its job and his mind seemed to have a haze over it that separated practical thoughts from the rest of his mind and body.

The scent was like heaven, though, and only added to the current euphoria he was experiencing. He stretched his head upwards and licked in what he hoped was a seductive way at the cheek closest to him. He wrapped his fingers in the soft and silky hair, moaning as the man leaned forward to nip at his neck and then mouth at it.

He almost growled when the man pulled back from lavishing his neck some minutes later, but let out a soft groan when the man moved up to his earlobe. He bit once in a surprisingly gentle manner and muttered something that Gilbert wasn’t able to catch with the loud noise around them.

He briefly contemplated asking the man to repeat himself, but he thought better of it. He was drunk and would have seriously contemplated selling his soul if it meant the man behind him would continue his actions, so he didn’t think it mattered too much in the grand scheme of the night’s activities.

Prussia nodded to himself and moved one of his hands down to rest on the man’s upper thigh, dangerously close to the apex. He could feel the vibrations of the man’s throat against the side of his head as his hand wandered, causing him to smirk.

He couldn't hold back his gasp when the man moved forward to meet his next downward and backwards motion more firmly, creating beautiful friction.

Gilbert thought he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, or was that just the music? He couldn’t tell.

Something inside him was amplifying all these feelings, multiplying them to unbearable levels. Gilbert was like putty in this man's hands, letting him do whatever he wanted to…. But it wasn't enough.

"We should take this somewhere else, da?" the voice ground into his ear, and Gilbert nodded. The man grabbed the hand that was so close to his crotch and turned, pulling the Prussian with him.

He led them through the densely packed bodies, his height and body mass clearing them a small path through the crowd. As they traveled father away from the dance floor the music receded slightly, allowing Gilbert to think a bit more clearly.

He had a fleeting wonder about what his bruder would say if he saw him now but then chortled at the thought; he was probably too busy with his Italian to be concerned about him. (Was that bitter of him? Maybe just a little bit.)

He was pulled back into the present as he was guided up the steps that led outside. The stairway was lit comparatively brightly to the main room of the club and it hurt his eyes. Blinking for a few seconds, he allowed his vision time to adjust.Doing so, however, allowed him to see the face of the man that had aroused his lust for the night.

When he glanced up, he was met with a slightly rounded face and striking violet eyes. He knew that he should have been alarmed, but all his drunken mind and heated body allowed him to think was, _So what?_

At the moment, he didn't care about any of the numerous repercussions this encounter was sure to cause. All that mattered was that the fire inside him was appeased.

The two men stumbled up the steps, Gilbert leaning partially into the Russian. Walking past the bouncer and onto the street outside,Ivan raised his arm and quickly flagged a cab. 

Opening the door, he pushed Gilbert in front of him to slide inside clumsily. Gilbert mumbled the name of the hotel the nations were staying at before turning towards the other man and attacking his lips with his own. He pulled the Russian's lower lip between his teeth and began biting at it.

Ivan's moan was stifled between them, and his retort came in the form of licking at the Prussian’s lips and nipping before slightly opening his own mouth. 

Taking this is as an invitation, Gilbert slipped his tongue into the Russian’s mouth. 

Ivan allowed their tongues to come together for a few moments before pushing the Prussian's back and following its retreat into the other man’s mouth.

After a few minutes, Russia pulled back, causing Prussia to open his mouth in protest. But before he could speak, Ivan had leaned forward and begun to suck on the skin in between his jaw and ear, making Prussia moan lustfully. The Russian bit and pulled on the same piece of skin relentlessly, watching with lidded eyes in evident satisfaction as a light bruise formed before his eyes. It would darken with time. 

Russia pressed his lips to the mark and kissed it softly before moving his head down Prussia's neck to the mark he had made while they were on the dance floor. He appeared to think that it was too small, as he made a larger bite mark on top of it. 

His hand had just begun to seek its retribution for Gilbert’s earlier actions, moving up the other man’s thigh with purpose, when the cab jerked to a stop and almost caused the both of them to fall over.

Ivan sent a fierce glare at the cabbie, making the cabby hurriedly say that they had arrived. Prussia allowed himself a second to muse that Ivan was still fucking scary, even when drunk. He then absently wondered how much the Russian must have drunk to become this sloshed.

Spurred into action by a hand pressing onto his back, Gilbert shoved the door open and climbed out.  

He turned to see Ivan throw a wad of Rubles at the driver. The man started to protest the foreign currency, but another glare from the Russian as he slammed the door shut made the cabby drive off quickly.

"We will act normally until we get to the elevator.” 

Prussia nodded, and they composed themselves slightly before walking into the hotel and past the smiling receptionist. They strode to the elevator, and Gilbert reached out with a shaking hand to push the button.

While they were waiting, the Prussian observed the other man appreciatively. He felt a vague sense of confusion when he realized that the man was not wearing his normal scarf and long coat. Well, now that he actually looked, one of pockets of the leather jacket the other man sported had the edge of a pale scarf peeking out.

Those thoughts fled his mind when the elevator doors opened. They walked in with an effort of nonchalance and the doors closed. As soon as they were shut and the button for Gilbert’s floor hastily pressed, Ivan slammed him against the elevator wall and crushed their lips together.

Gilbert hooked his arms around the Russian, returning the kiss with just as much fervor. They pushed against each other, trying to get closer and closer. As they moved their heads towards one another their teeth clashed jarringly.

Russia grabbed the Prussian by his hips and pulled him up to eye-level against the wall. The shorter man reflexively wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist and tensed them to hold himself up, causing the both of them to groan in tandem. The pale-blond used his hands to grab the firm ass in front of him and help Prussia stay in place. A sloppy kiss was shared between them until the doors dinged once more as they opened, and the shorter of the pair was grudgingly dropped again to the floor so they could exit.

Gilbert backed out of the elevator and made a come-hither motion with his hand that prompted Ivan to do just that. He slid forward and attached his lips again to the bruising neck in front of him, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the column of flesh.

The albino stumbled backwards and the duo moved down the hallway in lurches until one of the doors on their right opened.

Gilbert opted to ignore the person and save himself the further embarrassment of direct eye contact when found in a situation like this. 

That was until he heard a gasp that registered as familiar. Looking over, Prussia was greeted with a blue-eyed face framed by uncharacteristically mussed blond hair. He released a great sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do happen to have a [tumblr](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/) of my own, if you want to bug me to get the fuck on with writing the next chapter...?  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
